


Stuck

by TangoDown1800



Category: Call of Duty, modern warfare
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/TangoDown1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get stuck doing an undercover mission with Soap MacTavish, a man you've grown to hate over the years in Task Force 141. Learning to work together would make everything so much easier but can you two pull it off without killing each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back and I know I said I'd be writing a Black Ops 3 story but I've been wanting to post this one for a while now. Soap is and always will be one of my favorites (I seriously cried when he died) and its about time I posted a fic where he is the main character (and you as well).
> 
> The tags you see now may change and there may be a few surprises.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry for the crappy summary. I was never good at writing those...

Soap _fucking_ MacTavish. The name alone made your blood boil. You didn’t think it was possible to a hate a person as much as you hated him. Of course, you were the odd one out because everyone else loved him. Everyone spoke so highly of him. Woman, civilian and soldiers, threw themselves at him. What did they see? Was it the accent? I mean, yeah it was a bit exotic but when you hear it every day, yelling at you, it loses its appeal.

What’s worse is that he constantly acts like he’s done nothing wrong to you. You were almost 100% sure he treated you much worse than any of the other guys. Was it because you were a woman? No, because he flirted with nearly every other female around. Did he see you as competition? You were just as good at sniping as he was. He felt threatened. Tough ol’ Captain MacTavish was threatened by a little woman like you. Maybe the other ones were used to letting him get his way, but not you. You were too strong for that, too proud.

You came from a military family, your father and brothers all served and now it was your turn. You’d be damned if you would let some egotistical captain wear you down. Let him be as mean and as tough as he wants, you’re going nowhere.

Looking in the mirror, you were getting yourself pumped up. _Knock knock knock._ You sigh and walk to the door to open it _._ It was Roach. He was probably the nicest guy here. Nevermind the way he leered at you without shame.

“Yes Gary?” You ask knowing he hates when people use his given name. His smile fades, “I know you do that on purpose to piss me off, but I still love you.”

“Ew,” you say and he laughs. “Well, what is it?”

“Captain Price wants to see your beautiful face,” Roach says giving you one of his close-mouthed side smiles.

“Is that exactly how he asked for me, Gary?” You fold your arms across your chest.

“No. I added the beautiful part ‘cuz well, you know…,” he winks.

“Please stop. I’m embarrassed for you.” Throwing your hoodie over your head, you brush past him.

“I’ll get you someday, sweetheart!” Roach calls out behind you and you roll your eyes.

“In your dreams, Gary boy.”

 

Soap sat with Price waiting for _her._ It was just you two that Price called and he didn’t like the sound of it. She really wasn’t taking that long, but everything she did annoyed him so…he was annoyed. “What’s taking her so bloody long?” he says quietly, but Price hears him anyway.

“I’m sorry, Soap. Did you have some prior engagement?” Price asks angrily and Soap shuts right up.

The door opens and [y/n] walks in, Price smiles brightly, “Good morning, Lieutenant.”

She smiles back, “Good morning, Captain Price,” then looking at Soap, she nods curtly, “Captain.” The smile no longer on her face.

“Lieutenant,” Soap says back and he swears he saw her make a face at the sound of his voice. He snickers and she shoots him a look before Price starts speaking.

“I’ve called you two here because I need my best soldiers for a special mission.”

“What?” You both say simultaneously.

“You two are some of my hardest working troops and you are the only ones I trust to pull this off. I need you to go undercover,” Price continues.

[Y/N] clears her throat, “Uh, sir, we don’t have to go _together_ do we?”

Soap looks at her and she looks completely horrified at the thought of spending alone time with him.

“Don’t make that face. You think I wanna be stuck somewhere with you?” Soap asks bitterly. She opens her mouth to respond, but Price cuts her off.

“Look, let’s stop bullshitting now. I’m sending you two somewhere to keep an eye on someone AND so you two can learn how to work together. Civilly,” he adds.

“But sir…” she says.

“I’m not done,” Price says giving her a stern look. “You two are basically going undercover as a couple on vacation. I knew you wouldn’t take the news very well.” Price says.

“No shit,” she says to herself but loud enough for them to hear.

Soap stared at her and Price looked at both of you, one and then the other. “Wouldn’t you like to know where you’re going?” Price asks.

She shrugs, “It won’t change my outlook on this disaster.” Soap shakes his head. This woman would never be happy with anything.

“Well, you two are going to Italy.”

Soap looks at her and thinks he sees her face light up. She looks at him and he looks away quickly. “Sir, who are we watching?”

“We believe that Rojas may have contacts there. They need to be watched and monitored for any suspicious activity,” Price says.

 

You were excited about Italy although you were technically still working. What you weren’t excited about was being stuck with him.

“When do we leave?” You ask.

“Tomorrow.”

“Okay, well I should go get ready.” You stand and walk towards the door.

“Please remember that you two have to act like you actually like each other when you’re in public over there. I don’t care what you do behind closed doors, but you cannot blow your cover, is that clear?” Price finishes.

“Yes sir,” you both say at the same time.

You leave first and Soap is not far behind. Even his footsteps annoy you. He walks faster so that he’s walking next to you and you roll your eyes. “You ready to be friends?” Soap asks smugly.

“Please get away from me.”

“Do you really hate me that much?”

“Oh, let me think about that…YES! You’ve treated me like shit since day one and now I have to pretend to like you…go figure.” You shake your head and keep walking.

 

Soap watches you walk away and thinks to himself: _Am I really that horrible to her?_ He starts to think back to all the times he’s interacted with you and the answer is yes.

In any case, they would have to learn how to live with one another for God knows how long. He could be civil right?

Time to find out…

 

**EARLY THE NEXT DAY**

You didn’t sleep at all. All you could think about was living in the same house as that man for the next few…weeks? Months? You really didn’t know how long you’d be there, but hopefully it wasn’t too long.

As you carry your bags to the car waiting to take you to the airport, Roach catches up with you. “Need some help m’lady?” he asks. This would be your last time seeing him for a while, be nice.

“Sure Roach. Thanks.” You smile at him and even he seems taken aback by your response. He takes two of your bags easily and walks beside you.

“Soap is a lucky man. I would kill to go undercover with you,” Roach quips.

“I kinda wish it was you instead of him.” You say the last word through your teeth.

“He’s not all bad…,” Roach starts but stops when he sees the look your give him.

Soap is already waiting at the car when you two approach. “Mornin Captain,” Roach says cheerfully.

“Good morning, Gary…[y/n],” he nods to you. You nod back and turn to Roach, “Thanks for the help. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Better,” Roach says then he hugs you. Your arms stay at your side at first then you finally bring them up and squeeze him gently. “Wow, that feels nice,” he says and you smile.

“Take care of her, captain.”

“I’ll try my best,” Soap says and your head turns to him quickly.

“We gotta get going if we’re catching that 8:00 flight.” Roach kisses your forehead and waves goodbye to Soap.

When you get in the car you notice Soap staring at you strangely. “What?”

“Oh, I’m just not used to seeing you in plain clothes I guess.”

“Yeah, well get used to it,” you say looking out the window as the car starts to move.

“You and Gary…is there something going on?” Soap asks.

“NO! No…I mean he’d love that but he’s more like a brother to me. He’s very sweet though.” Were you actually having a civil conversation with Soap MacTavish? He wasn’t shouting at you or making jokes at your expense. No ridiculous comments.

“You know, just because we’ll be living together doesn’t mean that you’re not allowed to, you know, see other people or hook up with anyone,” Soap says and that was the end of the civil conversation.

“What makes you think I’m going to be doing that? And if I was I wouldn’t need your goddamn permission, sir!” You say angrily. Glaring out the window, you avoid any and all contact with him. The sooner you got to the airport the better.

 

Soap was doing so well; he was proud of himself. Then just like that he messed up. She was completely avoiding him now. They _had_ to talk though, they had things to figure out before getting to Italy.

While waiting for the plane, Soap attempted to speak to her again. “I’ve never been to Italy, I’m pretty excited, how about you?”

She finally looks at him stoically, “This is ridiculous.” She shakes her head.

“Who knows? You may just learn to like me,” Soap says with a smile. Just then your flight is announced as boarding and she puts her sunglasses on. “Keep dreaming.”

Soap watches as she storms off and lines up to get on the plane.

“God help me.”


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight and arrival in Italy comes with a few surprises and a not-so-subtle Soap...

**Your POV**

You had pretended to be asleep for the first hour of the flight, then you actually fell asleep. You were hoping to wake up and have this all be a dream, but no such luck.

“Hello beautiful,” you hear Soap say. Your head turns to him at the speed of light only to realize that he was talking to one of the flight attendants. _Of course…_

“Do you think I can get another one of those meals?” he asks, flashing one of his most charming smiles. You groan in disgust and he waves her back. “Can you bring one for my…friend as well, thanks.” The attendant smiles seductively and Soap watches her walk away. _Men._

“Uh thanks,” you say, surprising yourself. You were pretty hungry, no use denying it just because he was a jerk.

The attendant brings the food then asks if you would like something to drink. _I need about ten drinks._ “Yes, I’ll take a ginger ale please. Thank you.” You give her a warm smile as she hands you the drink.

You eat slowly, looking out of the window.

“What are you thinking about, or is it who?” Soap asks waking you from whatever daydream you were in.

“What?”

“Well, you were staring out the window with a huge grin on your face. You must be thinking about something.”

You shrug, “I’ve never been to Italy. I guess I’m just excited.”

He nods, “It should be fun, well, when we’re not working.”

The flight attendant finds her way back to Soap. “Do you need anything else, sir?”

You roll your eyes and scoff. She gives you a serious look then smiles again when she looks at Soap. “No, thank you sweetheart.”

She giggles. “Just ring if you do.”

“I definitely will.”

 _Ugh._ You curl up in your chair and look out the window again. You could feel his eyes on you, but you weren’t in the mood for talking anymore. Your eyelids become heavy and you drift off to sleep again.

  **Soap's POV**

Another civil conversation, he couldn’t believe it. He looked at her for a while as she curled up and looked out the window. _Why are you looking at her like that?_

Soap turns away and closes his eyes. Maybe he should try to sleep, it would do him some good.

As he drifts off to sleep, he is suddenly jolted awake by [y/n] saying something in her sleep. He turns to her and her eyes are squeezed shut like she was in pain.

“No!” she says loud enough for more people to hear. Soap shakes her and she wakes with a start.

“Ghost…” she says and grabs his hands. There are tears running down her cheeks and she wipes them away quickly, turning away from him. “S-sorry,” she says quietly.

Soap doesn’t know how to react. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” She turns to him and smiles. He smiles back and starts to ask her about what she was dreaming about but thinks better of it. That name brought memories back for him too. Some good, some bad.

Simon “Ghost” Riley, one of his best friends and a damn good soldier. He missed Ghost and apparently so did [y/n]. That’s one thing they had in common. He looks over at her and she is hugging herself, looking down at the floor.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Soap asks.

“I said I’m fine,” she responds with a trembling voice.

“Okay, well, we should be there soon.” He tries to change the subject and she nods, “Good.”

“Do you know any Italian?” This was the first time he thought about the language barrier.

“Only what I learned in university.” She must notice the look on his face. “Calm down, we won’t the only English speakers there besides I think I know enough to get by.”

“Then I’ll leave the talking to you. Can you imagine me trying to speak Italian with this accent anyway?” he asks hypothetically.

“I really don’t want to imagine that.”

Soap looks at her and squints. He couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not. Before he is able to say anything about it, the pilot announces that they’ll be landing soon and the fasten seatbelt sign comes on. The attendants come around to make sure everyone is buckled. Soap’s favorite comes by and he winks at her.

He loved the effect he had on women, well, _most_ women. He looked over at [y/n] and she’s actually smiling again. Not at him, but it was a rare thing for him to see.

“Uh, is something wrong?” she asks.

 _You just got caught staring at her, you idiot._ “No, I was just trying to see out the window.” _What?_

She scoffs and sits back in her seat, “Better?”

“Yeah thanks.” There wasn’t much to see since the plane was landing and he felt like a fool.

He stands and stretches as people slowly file off the plane.

“Ready?” she asks.

“I’m always ready.” Soap says confidently.

  **Your POV**

Why the hell was Soap staring at you like that? You didn’t believe that “trying to see out the window” excuse for a minute, but you were trying to be civil.

You both walk off the plane and towards the baggage claim. “I’ll be right back,” Soap says and he walks off in the other direction. You look to see where he was going and then you see her. That damn flight attendant.

“For the love of…” you say to yourself. You watch for your bags then back up again only to see him still talking to her. Shaking you head, you look down and see your bags. “Damn!” You couldn’t possibly get all of them yourself. _Just leave his there…_ You smile to yourself.

“Hai bisogno d’aiuto?” a friendly voice asks. You look up and freeze. _He’s asking if you need help!_

“Oh, um…yes please. Si, por favore.” _Not too bad._

“English? American?” The beautiful stranger asks in broken English.

You giggle stupidly, “Y-yes.”

“This is a lot for one woman, no?”

“I…I’m with someone.”

“Yeah, me.” That annoying voice came along and ruined the moment. “She’s with me.” Soap puts his most intimidating face on. _Is he serious?_

He takes the bags from the sweet mystery man. “Thank you,” he says bitterly.

“Mi dispiace,” the man says and hurries off.

“How do you make any friends that way? You were an asshole for no reason!” You pick up your bags and stomp off.

Soap catches up to you a little winded, “I’m not always an asshole.”

“Yes, I know. You’re only an asshole to people who aren’t women. Women who aren’t me, of course.”

“That’s not true,” he starts.

“Just be quiet. You’ve done enough for today.”

 

The ride to the hotel was quiet and you couldn’t be happier. Every time you try to be nice to him he finds a way to mess it up.

When you get to the hotel, everything hits you again. You had to spend God knows how long with this man.

The front desk clerk greets you with a smile.

“Checking in,” you say a little more aggressively than you should have.

“Of course, Mr. and Mrs.….?”

“We’re not married!” You and Soap answer quickly. You give him the name Price told you to use.

The clerk smiles awkwardly, “Ah yes, the suite.” He calls someone over, “He will take your bags to your room.”

“Great, thank you. I have one more question. Is there more than one bed?” You ask.

“The sofa pulls out into a full size bed.”

“Wonderful! Thank you.” The clerk hands you the keys to the room and you walk off to find the elevators.

The bellboy is waiting at the door of your room. “Tip him,” you tell Soap as you open the door.

“I don’t…here.” He hands the man some money and slams the door.

The room was beautiful. You’ve never stayed somewhere this nice before.

“Since I am a gentleman, I will let you have the bedroom,” Soap says proudly.

“I was going to take it anyway.”

He sighs and sits down. “See? I told you I’m not always an asshole.”

That was the last thing you heard him say before you closed the door to the bedroom.


	3. No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can things get any worse? Yes. Yes they can.

**Your POV**

You unpack your bags and lay on the bed, looking at the files of the men you’re supposed to be keeping an eye on. Apparently, they were staying somewhere right down the road. That would make things easy.

The only thing that wouldn’t be easy was working with Soap. The man was a special kind of stubborn, but you were stubborn as well so he was in for a challenge.

He seemed to be so laid back about this and you couldn’t stand it. This was serious, lives were on the line. This is why you preferred to work alone. Working with a partner just seemed to slow you down. You had to do this though, it wasn’t just about you anymore.

You hear the door to the room close and jump up to see what was going on. Were those voices you heard? What the hell was going on? You peek out the bedroom door to see Soap pushing a cart full of food across the living room.

“I know you’re looking! I ordered room service,” he says. You gasp and close the door. _How the hell…_

 _Knock knock._ “Come get some food, ye numpty.”

You look in the mirror and… _why are you checking yourself in the mirror for him?_ You open the door slowly and walk over to the table with the files in your hand.

“What’s that?” Soap asks.

“The files for the men we need to be looking out for. Didn’t you unpack?”

“Uh, no.” He grabs the files from you and looks over them quickly. “Right down the street. How convenient.” He throws the files down on the table. “I only went in my bags to grab my pajamas.”

You look him up and down. He was wearing a TF 141 shirt and sweats. “I usually sleep shirtless, but I didn’t want you to see and end up falling in love with me.” Soap smiles and you roll your eyes. “It was a joke. Lighten up!”

“Ha…ha…ha,” you say with a straight face.

“Whatever. Eat up.”

The food _did_ smell good and you spot the shrimp scampi, your favorite. “Go on, eat.” Soap says with his mouth full.

You grab the plate of scampi and get to work. “Oh man, this is delicious!”

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. When you’re done, Soap rolls the cart into the hall. “Thanks for that. Goodnight.” You leave the files on the table for him to actually _read._

“Going to bed already? It’s so early,” Soap says, taking his shirt off.

“What the hell are you doing?!” You look away quickly.

“Oh, stop acting like a prude. I’m going for a night swim, lass.”

“Don’t call me lass.” You still avoid looking at him. “You really should be looking over everything.”

“I’ll do it when I get back from my swim,” he says and you see his hands move to the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Okay! Goodnight!” You run into the bedroom and shut the door. _That man has no shame._

**Soap’s POV**

He couldn’t believe how stuck up she was. Was that how she always reacted to seeing a man shirtless? Probably not. She only reacted that way because it was him.

“Unbelievable,” he mutters as he pulls on his trunks. A nice swim was all that he wanted. He needed a break from the awkwardness in the room.

Soap thought that he would be the only one down here at this time, but some other people had the same idea.

He puts his towel down on a chair and steps into the pool. He swims from one end to the other with ease. When he takes a break he hears laughing and finds the source.

A group of women had just made their way over and Soap liked what he saw.

He got their attention and they all giggled again. “Come on in ladies!” There was one in particular that caught his eye.

Soap knew he had no control around beautiful women. He had to remember that he was here for business not pleasure. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I’ll get down to business._

The ladies did not speak English so he entertained them by gesturing and flashing his charming smile. He had no idea how long he’d been there but he was getting tired.

Would [y/n] even care if he brought someone back to the room? She had said goodnight anyway. She was probably holed up in the bedroom like some recluse.

Soap motioned to the woman he had his eye on all night. He could really use [y/n]’s language skills right now. At least he thought he did until the woman kissed him as her friends shrieked and laughed. All he had to do was take her hand and she nodded.

He led her back to the room, opened the door and…[y/n] was there in a towel, coming out of the bathroom. She squealed and pulled the towel tighter around her body.

The woman said something in Italian, probably “Who is that?” or something along those lines.

[Y/N] scurried into the room as Soap tried to tell the woman she was no one, just a friend.

 

**Your POV**

“She’s no one, just someone I work with,” you heard him say as you ran to the bedroom.

You can still hear the woman’s voice so he must have charmed her into staying. You put some comfortable clothes on, find your headphones, and lay down. Whatever they were going to do, you didn’t want to hear it.

 _“She’s no one,”_ kept replaying in your head and you close your eyes. You wouldn’t let him get to you. _I’m stronger than that._

You decided that you were going to scope out the place where the targets were staying tomorrow whether Soap came along or not. There was a job to do and you were going to get it done. This mission would be successful no matter what.

Your eyelids begin to get heavy and you needed all the rest you could get.

 

You wake up from that same dream you’ve been having for the past year. Would it ever stop? You needed to talk to someone about it, but that was not one of your priorities right now.

 _So much for sleep,_ you think and get out of bed. The sun wasn’t quite up yet, but you were used to that.

_“She’s no one…”_

“Damn it!” You slam your fist on the bedside table.

Quietly, you get dressed and gather a few things you need for the day. Soap was probably still sleeping after his wild night so you open the door and tiptoe towards the door.

There was no reason to even look in his direction, you were sure there was plenty you didn’t want to see.

You close the door softly and smile as you make your way downstairs.

 

**Soap’s POV**

The sunlight pouring through the window wakes him and he groans. He looks over and the woman is gone. _I never got her name._ He’d probably never see her again anyway.

Soap rolls out of bed and quickly puts his sweatpants on, not wanting to offend little Miss Chaste in the other room.

He was starving so he decided to knock on the bedroom door to see if she wanted some breakfast.

No answer.

He knocks again and listens, but still nothing. She can’t be that weirded out by last night, could she?

It was way too quiet in there. _Where is she…_ Soap opens the door and looks in, but she isn’t there.

Her bed is made and he pajamas are folded neatly on her bed. Where could she have gone? Maybe she went to get breakfast on her own or maybe… He looks over and sees that her pack is gone.

“Shit!” Soap dresses quickly and leaves the room, running down the stairs.

How much earlier than him did she wake up? Would she really go and do that on her own? Did she know how dangerous that was?

Soap growls audibly as he exits the hotel. Luckily, he looked at those files so he knew where she might be. They had to work _together_ to make this successful and that was that.

He storms down the street, people moving out of his way quickly in fear. He spots her sitting at a café across the street from where the men were staying. She looks up and sees him then looks away.

“What the fuck is your problem? What were you thinking coming over here alone?” Soap asks angrily. She doesn’t answer, only sips her tea. “Damn it woman!” He slams his hands on the table, drawing attention from a few people.

“You don’t need to worry yourself, I’m fine as you can see.” She gives him a stiff smile.

“But what if you weren’t? What if something happened to you?”

“Why would you care, John? I’m _no one,_ remember?”

She gets up from the table and walks away.


	4. A Little Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, drama, drama

**Soap’s POV**

_She heard that?_

Fuck, she heard that. Soap was so focused on the other woman he didn’t even realize he was saying it loud enough for her to hear.

He runs after her, trying to think of a way to explain himself. “[Y/N], I…I didn’t mean it the way you think I did.”

She doesn’t stop walking; she doesn’t even acknowledge him.

“Did you hear me? I said…”

“I heard you just fine,” she snaps.

“You can’t be that hurt by what I said, come on,” he says and immediately regrets it.

She stops walking suddenly and he stumbles a bit. “I can’t be that hurt? Why is that, John?” Soap sighs and shakes his head, but is unable to think of anything to say. “Am I not supposed to have feelings? I understand that to you women are just objects, something to pass the time with, but we have feelings. Just because I don’t like you doesn’t mean your words can’t hurt me.”

She starts walking again and for once Soap has nothing to say. No quick comeback, no smart ass comment. _Say sorry you fool._

Apologize? Now that was something he just didn’t do. What good would it do anyway? She hated him already and this has probably sealed his fate.

He runs to catch up with her again. “[Y/N] look…I’m sorry. I don’t apologize a lot so you know I mean it.”

“Oh my God. I get it, you’re a tough guy. Nothing hurts you. You don’t apologize. You really need to think about what you say _before_ you say it. Adding that explanation to it just ruined the apology, but I get it, you’re sorry.” She walks away again and this time he lets her go. No use in fucking things up even more.

 

**Your POV**

You couldn’t believe how fragile his masculinity was.

His entire existence must be a joke. His constant flirting and fucking must be a cover up for how pathetic he is.

You were pissed. If he tried to say anything else, you may have just punched him square in the nose. You need a drink or five.

Maybe you should let him do all the work tomorrow. It was starting to become impossible to even look at his smug face.

His stupid face, his stupid hair, his stupid accent. “Stupid Scottish piece of shit!” you whisper angrily. If you didn’t see him for the rest of the day, you’d be just fine with that.

Just then you got an idea. You smile to yourself as you walk into the hotel and up to your room.

Your little stakeout today didn’t yield much information, but at least you knew the basics on the men.

 

You take a nice, long bath then sit around and watch TV for a while. Soap still hadn’t come back and you couldn’t be happier. He was probably off messing around with some other woman.

How come he was able to have fun and you weren’t? _Who said you couldn’t have fun?_

You open the closet and reach for one of your skirts and a nice blouse, the stuff you brought just in case. You slip the clothes on and put on the cute flats that you had yet to break in. At first you thought it was a dumb idea to bring this stuff, but now you were happy you did.

You let your hair down and brush it out. That was one thing you liked about yourself, your hair. It always seemed to fall perfectly. You looked in the mirror. Your legs weren’t bad either.

You head back downstairs and outside where the doorman hails a car for you. The driver asks where you would like to go and you ask him if there are any good bars around.

After a few minutes, he pulls up in front of a place that looks almost impossible to get into. “This is good one. Best one, I promise,” he says.

You pay him and step out of the car causing men to stare and whistle at you. _So it is like the movies._ You make your way through the crowd and to the bar where you’re lucky to find a seat.

The bartender is getting a beer for someone, but his eyes stay on you. He walks over, asking what you would like in Italian. You pick up a few of the words but not all of them. “English?” he says. “Wait, don’t tell me. I make something special for you.” He winks and makes a drink. “Sex on the beach,” he says, quite proud of himself.

You laugh and raise the glass, “Grazie.” You felt like you were dressed the wrong way until you looked around and saw some women wearing less then you were.

“Mi scusi,” a voice next to you says. Why did it sound so familiar?

“Of course,” you say and scoot out of his way a little. You get a good look at him and… _no fucking way._ It was the man from the airport, the one that helped you with your bags. What are the chances?

He stares at you like he’s trying to remember you as well. The hair and clothes were probably throwing him off.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” he asks in accented English.

“Uh, yes actually. You helped me in the airport or at least you _tried_ to help me.”

“Ah yes! The American woman with the mean boyfriend,” he says.

You shake your head, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Well, I’ll drink to that. Can I buy you a drink?” he asks.

You shrug, “Sure, why not.”

 

One drink turned into a few. You eventually stood to find the bathroom and the room started to spin. _I’ve had enough._

On your way to the bathroom, you notice a man at a corner table looking at you strangely but you think nothing of it.

After using the bathroom, you make your way outside for some fresh air.

“Leaving already?” the familiar voice asks.

“I just came out to get some fresh air, but I do think that I should be going.”

“What is your name?” he asks.

“[Y/N] and yours?”

“Angelo.”

“Thank you for the drinks, Angelo,” you say, your words slurred a bit.

“Il piacere e tutto mio.”

You don’t know what had come over you, but what the hell. “Would you like to come back with me?” _Oh no…_

“I’d love to.” He hails a car and you ride back to the hotel together, hardly keeping your hands off each other. You rush to get to the elevator where he scoops you up and carries you the rest of the way.

Luckily, Soap wasn’t in the room so you wouldn’t have to explain anything.

It was your turn to have some fun.

 

**Soap’s POV**

Soap got back pretty late, he didn’t want to face her again, at least not today. He would have to eventually.

The room was quiet when he got back so he assumed she was sleeping. He laid down and went right to sleep without taking his clothes off, exhaustion getting the best of him.

 

A small sound wakes him from his sleep and he sees two figures walking to the door. There wasn’t a lot of light but he could definitely see that one was [y/n] …wearing nothing but a sheet.

They were giggling and whispering as she opened the door for him and kissed him. _What the fuck!_

She closes the door lightly and tiptoes slowly back to the room.

Soap silently reaches over and turns the light on. She nearly screams and the sheet almost falls. “Have fun?” he asks, taking pleasure in the look on her face and messy hair.

“That…that’s none of your business.” She glares at him and he laughs.

“I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Shut up.” She storms back into the room and slams the door. He can hear her rifling through things and it makes him laugh more. It was pretty cute, but she was probably putting clothes on to come back out here and yell at him.

He sat up, preparing himself for the worst.

The bedroom door opens and she’s still wrapped in the sheet, her face wet with tears. “What…” Soap is confused.

“The…the files…they’re gone.”

Soap jumped up, “What?!”

“The files. I don’t know where they are…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy suffering..


	5. Getting Things Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to figure out what you're going to do about those missing files, but not if Soap gets in the way

**Soap’s POV**

_So after all that yelling and bitching at me, something was finally her fault._

Soap shouldn’t be enjoying this, but he was. “Your little fling was much more interesting than mine, huh?” he asks with a cocky smile.

She wipes her face, “I know you’re getting some kind of sick pleasure out of this but can you please be a fucking prick about it later?”

Soap shakes his head, “This is great. Where’d you meet your little traitor?”

She sighs, her face getting redder every second. “At a bar. It was…the same guy you ran off at the airport.”

He could hardly believe what he was hearing. “You didn’t find it just a _little_ suspicious that he just happened to be in the same place as you more than once?”

“It happens all the time. Look, I feel like shit already so please don’t try to make me feel stupid.”

“You’re standing there crying, wrapped in a sheet, you don’t need my help with that.” Soap bursts into laughter.

“It’s not funny! Everything is compromised now!” She is trembling now.

“Yeah, thanks to you.”

She walks up to him and punches him, taking him by surprise. “What the fuck?!”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for the longest time,” she says grabbing her hand in pain. She was definitely stronger than she looked.

He clutches his jaw and she starts to turn when he grabs her arm. “Let me go! Don’t put your hands on me!” She struggles to pull away, getting angrier and angrier.

“Would you just shut up for one fucking minute?” Soap pulls her to him. “Just shut…up.” He kisses her and she makes a little sound of surprise.

When he pulls away, [y/n] is in a daze, staring at him wide-eyed. “Y-you…” she stammers.

“Now, obviously your little boyfriend has those files. Why? We don’t know but we’ll figure it out.” he says like nothing ever happened.

She is still standing the same spot, too shocked to move. “Why did you…?”

“I got you quiet didn’t I? Don’t worry, I won’t be doing it again.”

She only turns and walks into the room.

 

**Your POV**

You sit on your bed unable to think of anything but that kiss. Why the hell would he do that? There were plenty of other ways to shut you up.

_You enjoyed it._

No. No you didn’t. It was nice, yes, but…it wasn’t supposed to happen. You worked together and that was it.

_Don’t act like you’ve never thought of it before._

“Nope, nope, nope.” You shake your head and get dressed. Soap thought he was so amazing but you refused to fawn over him like other women.

You brush your hair and look at yourself, giving yourself a little pep talk. ‘Get your head together, [y/n]. Go find this guy, finish this mission, and go home.” You take a deep breath and open the door, putting on a brave face. “Okay, let’s get to work.”

Soap looks at you, “I liked the sheet better.”

“I bet. Anyway, since this was my fault, I’ll go to their safe house and try to get more info.”

“Have you lost your fucking mind, lass?” Soap says, exasperated. “By now they all know who you are and what you look like…”

“Yeah, but they probably know about you now too and this is on me. I should be the one to do it.”

Soap shakes his head, “No.”

You start to get angry, “This will be hanging over my head for the rest of my life is something goes wrong! I have to do something!” You were not going to let this man see you cry again.

“Look, all I’m saying is you don’t have to do it alone.” He sounded sincere.

“I…fine.” You give in or at least you let him believe you did. “Let’s go,” you say.

“Now?”

“Now. The sun isn’t quite up yet so we’ll have perfect cover.” You go into the room and Soap follows.

“Maybe you should go back to sleep and we’ll start tonight.”

“I don’t need to sleep. I’m wide awake now, let’s go.” You start grabbing your pack and all the things you need.

“No. Get rest and we’ll plan everything out for tonight.”

 _Don’t let him talk you out of it._ “Captain…” you start.

“Exactly… _Captain._ As your superior, I am _telling_ you to rest…now.” Before you’re able to respond Soap leaves and closes the door.

“Fuck you,” you whisper. You lay down on your bed and turn off the bedside lamp. He was treating you like some child.

 _Well, you are kind of acting like one._ You realize you’re pouting. You roll over and close your eyes, but all you can think about is that kiss. “It wasn’t that great.” _Then why do you keep thinking about it?_

Eventually you fall asleep and you dream about capturing Angelo and kicking his ass. That asshole has taken advantage of you…well, you let him, but in any case when it was time to take him down, you had to be the one to do it.

Unable to sleep any longer, you get up and go to the kitchen for something to drink. Soap was still sleeping… _Soap was still sleeping._

You grab your stuff as fast as you can and sneak out.

_Sleep tight, John._

**Soap’s POV**

Soap was happy that [y/n] had finally listened to him or he might have had to kiss her again.

He was the one that actually needed rest, he didn’t work well when he was tired.

[Y/N] was fired up and for good reason. Soap had made light of it, but he actually felt bad for her. He knew she wouldn’t want his sympathy though.

She looked like she was ready to puke after he had kissed her. _Don’t ever do anything like that again._

Everything had gone silent so he assumed [y/n] had finally fallen asleep. He closes his eyes and drifts into a dreamless sleep.

 

When he finally wakes up, he feels refreshed and strong and…suspicious.

He runs to the bedroom door and knocks. “[Y/N]! Open the door!” No answer. “Fucking hell!” Soap bursts into the room and he’s greeted by no one. “Fuck!” He doesn’t worry about taking anything with him, he just runs downstairs and out the door.

What the hell was she doing? This was the second time she had done something like this to him, he had had enough.

The sun was up now and he told her that they probably knew exactly what she looked like now. If anything happens to her… “Goddamn it.”

She wasn’t at the café he found her at last time so he walks down the street a little more and spots someone sitting on a bench wearing sunglasses and a hoodie.

Soap hopes he can sneak up on her but she looks his way and her face falls. “Don’t you even think about it,” he says quietly. She was going to make a run for it. “Don’t try it, lass.” He knew she couldn’t hear him but he really didn’t want to chase her down the street like some madman.

He continues to stare at her and she at him. He eventually walks over to her and she sighs. “Do you ever use your fucking brain?!” he asks angrily.

“Yes, which is why I’m here.”

“We’re leaving now.” Soap looks at her and she only sits back on the bench. “If I have to throw you over my bloody shoulder, I will! Let’s go!” He thinks he sees her flinch as his voice rises.

She stands with a huff and storms off. “I really hate you,” she says.

“Yeah, I know.”

She doesn’t say a word to him the rest of the way back.

“When I tell you to do something, I mean it. Try something this stupid again and I’m sending you home.”

Suddenly she turns to him, the anger plain on her face. “You’re intimidated by me.”

Soap looks at her, confused. “What?”

“You can’t stand that I’m here as your partner…a woman. You’re mad because I’m not like the other women who are all over you. I can see right through you. You’re a coward.”

Soap was fit to burst. Who the hell was she talking to?

“Nothing to say then? Perfect.” She goes to walk away, but Soap steps in front of her and she runs into him. “Get out of my way.”

“No.” Before she can speak again, he captures her mouth with his and pushes her against the wall. “Is this something a coward would do?”

Soap knew he should stop, but he couldn’t. He was in too deep now…


	6. Love To Hate, Hate To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Soap express how you feel about each other in a very interesting way..

“Soap…John…” You can’t think of anything to say.

“If you want me to stop just say the word and I will,” he says.

You stare at him for a while, trying to process everything. “We hate each other, don’t we?”

Soap laughs, pressing himself against you some more, “Never said I hated you, but if you hate me that’s fine. Still you need to tell me to stop if you don’t want this.”

You take a deep breath, “I hate you.” Then you kiss him and this time he makes a surprised sound. You smile at the effect you have on him.

“Two can play this game,” Soap says and pins your hands above your head. You never noticed how much bigger he was than you until now. He smirks as you struggle to break free, becoming frustrated. He moves in to kiss you and you bite his lip.

“Ow!” You laugh and he squints before turning you around so that your front is pressed against the wall. “That’s enough of that,” Soap says quietly as you struggle some more.

You can’t move your hands so you push your butt back against him and he inhales sharply. “Is that the way you like to play?” You don’t answer so he grabs your hair and turns your head so you’re forced to look at him. “Is this the way you like it?”

“Yes…sir,” you say with confidence.

“Ah, I see.” Soap grinds against you. “You want it, don’t you?”

You grind back. “Don’t get too…cocky.” The double entendre doesn’t faze him. You had to find a way to get the upper hand, surprise him.

To be honest, you were enjoying the hell out of this. Soap being in control was turning you on but he didn’t have to know that. Besides the effect you were having on him was clearly felt on your backside. He was in control, but you also had some pull.

You were so busy thinking that you didn’t notice one of his hands moving lower until it was already under the waistband of your pants. _Do something! Don’t let him get the upper hand._

Too late. His finger finds the right spot and you’re lucky he’s there to hold you up.

“Come on, let me hear you,” he whispers in your ear, “Don’t hold back.” He rubs in small circles, applying more pressure.

You lay your head back on his shoulder, biting your lip. Finally, you let out a moan and he smiles. “Good girl.”

This wasn’t fair. There was nothing you could do. You push back into him and he mutters a curse. He looks down and watches as you continue to grind into him. His grip on your hands loosen slightly and you use it to your advantage.

You pull your hands away and turn around, Soap’s hand still down your pants. “My turn.”

He looks unsure but removes his hand from between your legs, sucking on his fingers like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. It’s fucking sexy.

He smiles smugly until you start unbuttoning his pants. “Hey, that’s not fair, you didn’t take your pants OFF!” The last word comes out louder and strained as you grab him through his boxers.

Even through his underwear you could tell he was big. You teased him like this for a little while until he has to put his head on your shoulder to keep himself steady. “You’re killing me, woman…please.” He bites your neck.

“Please what?”

Soap looks at you, ready to say something but you squeeze him and he groans. “Would you like me to…” You slide your hand into his boxers.

“Fuck!” he says through gritted teeth. He reaches down to unbutton your pants and you shake them off. He moans one more time before pulling your hand away and getting on his knees. Soap pulls your panties down and stares, making you blush.

“Soap what are you…”

He shoves his head between your legs and licks. Your back arches off the wall and your hands find his head.

He lifts one of your legs to get better access and now you really have to hold on to him to stay standing. “Delicious,” he says taking a break.

“Shut up,” you say unable to keep a straight face.

“That’s not very nice,” Soap says before your grab his head and shove his face back between your legs.

“Mmm much better when you can’t talk,” you say.

He looks up at you and sucks on your clit hard, your knee buckles. “Oh my god!” He continues his ministrations. “Soap I…I…” you moan loudly as you come.

“I love hearing you say my name…that way at least.”

“Shut…up,” you say again, breathing heavily.

Soap stands and licks his lips. “I bet your little lover didn’t make you do that.” You look at him and he sighs, “Look, [y/n…”

You slap him hard. “Fuck you, Soap.”

“Why do you keep hitting me?!”

“Why?! I should fucking kill you.”

“You couldn’t even if you tried, sweetheart,” Soap says arrogantly.

You lunge at him, hitting him over and over again. Soap is blocking your hits and _laughing_. “What the hell is so funny?” you ask angrily.

“You’re trying to beat me up and you’re half naked. It’s so fucking entertaining.”

You look down feeling ridiculous. “And you wonder why I hate you. You’re so smug with your stupid accent and face and…and,” you growl and stomp your foot, “EVERYTHING!”

He’s watching you, completely amused now, but there is also something else in his eyes. “Stop staring at me.” He only looks down at your naked half, firing you up again.

Before you can stop yourself, you’re slapping him again. His head turns a bit then he looks at you, bares his teeth, and growls. _What the fuck?_

You slap him again and again. He only breathes heavily. “What is wrong with you?” You raise your hand to slap him again, but Soap grabs it this time.

“Let me…”

He kisses you hard backing you against the wall again. He pulls his underwear off and lifts you all in what seems like one motion.

You know what to expect, but you are still taken by surprise when he slides into you, your legs automatically clamping around him.

You feel his body trembling, trying to give you time to adjust. Soap looks at you, jaw clenched, his eyes almost pleading with you to let him move.

Your legs clamp around him tighter and he groans as he starts to move, laying his head on your shoulder. He was holding back. You scratch your nails down his back and he grunts, moving faster now. Your hips move in tangent with his and he looks into your eyes. “I’m sorry,” he says hoarsely.

You nod and he slams into you. You both shout in pleasure. This is what you needed. This is what you wanted. His hand slides up your body slowly finding your neck. He squeezes gently and a shockwave of pleasure shoots through your body. You wanted to shout his name, you wanted to say a lot of things.

You scratch at his back again then at the wall, unable to stop your oncoming orgasm. “Look at me,” he says and you open your eyes. “Good…” he starts but can’t finish as he feels you coming around him.

He thrusts harder and harder, making you scream. You’re sure you hear him say your name as he forces himself even deeper into you. His breaths come out in short puffs as he fills. “Shit,” he whispers.

He slides to the floor, bringing you with him. “Still…think I’m a…coward?” Soap asks, catching his breath, his eyes closing slowly. _Is he falling asleep?_

You laugh as his breaths even out. When you’re sure he’s sleeping you answer, “No.”


	7. The Risks We Have To Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after last night? Do you pretend it never happened? Does it bring you closer to each other? Maybe now isn't the best time for romance...

**Soap’s POV**

Soap woke up tangled up with [y/n]. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he definitely remembered what happened before.

She breathed softly against his neck and he smiled.

What would happen when she woke up? Would she regret everything? Would she smile sleepily and kiss him? Soap was prepared for anything because no matter what, it would probably be awkward.

After all these years of hating him she had given herself to him. Did that mean she trusted him after all?

She shifted a little and snuggle closer. Never in a million years did Soap think [y/n] would be a snuggler. He wanted to stay like this forever. He looked at her, at her body, and just admired her.

He had now seen her in a way that other people, other men, would never see her. Everything scar, that tattoo on her hip, the freckles on her shoulders, these things he would be ingrained in his mind forever.

“What are you staring at?” her sleepy voice asks surprising him.

He smiles, “Just trying to remember all the details.”

She gives him that sleepy smile. “Why, so you can brag to the guys back home?”

“No, I just want to remember every inch of you just in case…well, the point is I want to remember.” Soap looks into her eyes.

She blinks a few times then rolls onto her back, “I’m going to shower. We have a lot of work to do.” She gets up, stretching and holding her back. “Remind me to never sleep on the floor again.”

Soap smiles and his eyes follow her every move. There was so much he needed and wanted to say, but he’s be better off saving it for another time. This was no time for relationships and love… _love?_ Soap shook his head. There was no way he was in love, that wasn’t his kind of thing.

He stands up angrily. “What was I thinking?” he asks himself quietly. If he had started thinking with the right head this wouldn’t have happened. They both wanted it, that was clear, but it was only going to complicate things and their situation was already complicated enough.

“Damn it!” Soap says out loud.

“Everything okay?” she asks standing in the doorway of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

He caught himself staring, “Um, yeah everything is fine. Just trying to figure out what we should do.”

She shrugs, “We should just sneak in?”

He stares at her in disbelief, “Sneak in? Are you mad?”

“I will go mad if we don’t get these guys. Like I said before, this is my fault. If I have to do extra work, more dangerous work to fix things I will.” She walks to her room and starts getting dressed.

“What if I say no to that?” Soap asks and she rolls her eyes.

“You know exactly what I’d do, John.”

“Damn it all to hell, woman! Aren’t you afraid of what could happen?”

She shakes her head, “No.”

“What are you afraid of then?” he asks.

She only stares at him for a long time then looks away. “I’m only afraid of what might happen if we don’t get these guys.” She won’t look at him.

Soap sighs and starts to walk away.

“John,” she calls and he stops. “This…that was a one time thing. It’s probably not a good idea to do it  

“Right. I was thinking the same thing,” he says.

“Oh…good,” she says and gives him a forced smile.

Soap wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure what so he just walked away and went into the bathroom.

 

**Your POV**

Soap had agreed that what you two had done last night shouldn’t happen again. You weren’t sure what you were expecting him to say. Did you want him to try to change your mind? Why were you thinking about this so much? You had a job to do and it was time you focused on it.

You really regretted sleeping on the floor. Your back was killing you. The soreness between your legs made you smile though.

_No, enough of that._

You finish dressing and walk into the living room where Soap is sitting on the sofa only wearing his towel.

“Sorry,” you say stepping back into the bedroom.

“No, its fine. Come on.”

You walk over, keeping your eyes down.

“You want to know why I get so angry when you go off and try to do things on your own?”

You nod and he continues. “I don’t want to lose anyone else on my watch.” Soap sighs and you meet his gaze.

“Ghost?” you ask.

He nods once and doesn’t speak.

“That wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know that he…”

“No, I didn’t know, but I should have been out there with him. Instead I had to hide away while he bled and burned to death!” His voice rises suddenly making you jump.

“I understand.”

“I don’t think you do. You’re talking about sneaking into this place we hardly know anything about. Anything can happen.” His voice is calm but he is breathing heavily.

“What other choice do we have, Soap?”

“I-I don’t know. I just can’t deal with losing another…friend.”

You look at him again and you can feel the sadness within him. “Look, I can’t promise that nothing will happen to me, but I can say that if something does I know you’ll be there for me and that makes me feel safe enough.”

He hesitates, “Fine, we’ll do it your way, but we do things when I say.”

You smile and let out a breath, “Okay.”

“If we’re going to sneak in we’ll have to wait until its dark. We have a few hours, want to have sex again?” Soap asks jokingly and you roll your eyes. “Put some clothes on, John.”

“Can I ask you something?” Soap asks.

“Sure.”

“Well, how-how was it? How was I?”

You look at him, surprised. Was he insecure? “You were great, the best I’ve ever had. You seemed to know exactly what I liked.”

“Really?”

“Yes but don’t let that go to your head, it’s big enough already.” You get up and walk to the bedroom.

“Which one?” he asks and you shake your head, laughing quietly as you close the door.

 

**Soap’s POV**

The best she’s ever had? Holy shit! Soap smiled to himself as he got dressed.

Had any other woman ever told him that before?

Was she just yanking his chain to make him feel better after that conversation? He didn’t care. It felt good and he was going to embrace that feeling while he could.

He closes his eyes and thinks about last night. It was perfect, it was passionate, it was _never going to happen again._ He opens his eyes and looks at her closed door.

_Get over it._

He lays back on the sofa and closes his eyes.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

When he opens his eyes again the room is dark and quiet. He stretches and stands up, making his way to [y/n]’s room.

Before he can knock, she swings the door open jumping back in fear. “Jesus Christ! Don’t do that!” she whispers angrily.

“Sorry,” he whispers back. “Wait…why are we whispering?”

She shrugs and starts to laugh. “I guess I’m just prepping myself for our little stealth mission,” she says in a normal tone.

Soap looks at her, all dressed in black, sniper rifle with a silencer in her hand and a sidearm on her hip. “You’re really ready, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t you?” She walks over to the table and throws her pack down, shoving the rifle in and checking her ammo. “It’s dark enough now, we should head out.”

Soap knew she was one of the best, that she could take care of herself but he still worried.

“Quit staring at me and let’s get going.” She walks towards the door and he follows, grabbing his pack as well.

Luckily, it was late and not many people were out. They walked down the street in silence. [Y/N] walked right beside him and he couldn’t even hear her footsteps. She was _good._

As they approach the hideout, they slow down and look around. She stands against the wall and listens. “I don’t hear anything” she whispers.

Soap peeks around the other side of the wall. “I think there’s a way to get in over here, but we may need to climb.”

“Okay good, you go that way and I’ll find another,” she whispers prepping to climb the wall.

Soap grabs her quickly, “No! We stay together.”

“We’ll cover more ground if we split up.” It was dark but he knew she was staring at him, pleading. “I’ll be okay, John. I’ll keep contact the entire time, I promise.”

He finally lets her arms go and she stands there for a little while then reaches up, tracing the scar over his eye gently. “Stay safe,” she says.

“See you on the far side,” he says turning away quickly before changing his mind.


	8. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your plan does not end well and one of you is left dealing with the consequences.

**Your POV**

You knew how hard it was for Soap to agree with splitting up, but he had let you go so you had to make the best of it.

As you start climbing the wall you hear Soap’s voice in your ear, “I’m in. Where are you?”

You’re still climbing so it takes you a bit to answer. Soap doesn’t like that. “[Y/N], where the hell are you?!”

Once you’re over the wall you answer, “I’m here, Soap. I was climbing a wall. It’s pretty hard to talk while doing that.”

“Alright, cut the chatter. Let me know when you’re inside.”

You roll your eyes. “Cut the chatter? He’s the one that said something first,” you say to yourself quietly.

Your hand stays on your sidearm as a precaution. There is a door ahead of you, but that seems way too easy. You check your surroundings again then you hear footsteps.

As a reflex, you pull your gun out and look in every direction. _Slowly, don’t panic._

“Put that thing away before you hurt someone,” Soap’s voice says quietly from the darkness.

“Shit! I could have killed you!” you whisper.

“Yeah, but you didn’t. Did you find anything?” he asks.

“There’s a door over here, but I don’t trust it.”

“You scared?”

“No way.”

“Then let’s go.” Soap walks up to the door and listens. You walk up to the left side of the door, gun drawn. It was just too quiet. You didn’t like this at all.

Soap pulls the door open and you both aim down the hall. _Nothing._ No alarms, no guards, no noise. “Something’s not right, Soap…I can feel it.”

“Are your nerves getting the best of you, lass?”  he asks, smiling.

“No. Shut up.” The lights in this hall seemed too bright, but maybe it was because you were out in the dark. “What kind of people have a hideout without guards or traps or…something?”

“These guys are amateurs, [y/n], they’re not going to have some elaborate set up,” Soap says trying to reassure you.

“I guess.”

All of the sudden, the lights go out and you hear Soap grunt. “Soap!” you call out before your gun is knocked from your hand and a hand covers your mouth roughly. You bite at the hand and try to kick but whoever was holding you was strong.

The lights come back on and Soap is on his knees, a gun pointed at his head. _Angelo._

“Let me go!” you shout and your arm gets twisted back painfully.

“I was wondering when I would see you again,” Angelo says in perfect English. He walks over to you slowly, keeping his gun pointed at Soap.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” you say angrily.

“It doesn’t look like you have any say in what I do, sweetheart. Besides, I’ve done more than touch you already.” As he says this, he leers at you, looking you up and down slowly.

You look over at Soap and he looks as though he’s ready to explode. He looks at you and you shake your head mouthing “no.” His internal struggle is evident on his face, but you were not going to let him risk his life any more for you.

This was your idea; it was time to deal with the consequences.

 

**Soap’s POV**

The Angelo asshole spoke perfect English. Soap knew he didn’t like or trust that man and now he had a reason why.

What’s worse is that he was staring at [y/n] in a way that made even Soap uncomfortable.

[Y/N] looked scared, she looked embarrassed and she looked tough. He almost smiled at that. No matter what, she had tried to stay strong and he admired her for that, but right now she was vulnerable. Under her tough exterior he knew she was panicking. She already felt like this was her fault and now this was happening.

Soap had given her a look that said ‘just tell me when’ but she had shaken her head. Why was she so damn stubborn?

Angelo looked at Soap again, “This one’s a wildcat isn’t she?” Soap doesn’t respond, but [y/n] looks ready to attack.

He pleads with her silently: _Don’t say anything. Don’t do anything._

When Angelo looks at her again, she spits right in his face. _No!_

Angelo laughs then hits her right across the face with his gun. The sound it makes, the sound _she_ makes, makes Soap stand up and lunge for Angelo. The man standing behind [y/n] tightens his hold on her, keeping her standing and Angelo quickly turns his gun on Soap.

“You stop right there or my friend Tank there will do more damage than I could ever do.”

Soap looks at [y/n] and balls up his fists. Her nose was probably broken and she was having a hard time staying upright. The man holding her was the only thing keeping her from falling over.

“Take me. Do what you want with me just let her go.” Soap hated the way his voice faltered.

“No, I think we’ll keep the both of you. We need answers and we’ll get them out of you one way or another.”

Angelo must notice the way Soap was staring at her. “Ah, I see…” He takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes her nose a little too roughly. A small sound of pain escapes her and Soap just wants to hold her and keep her safe.

He watches as Angelo whispers something to Tank. Suddenly he let’s go of [y/n] and walks over to Soap.

“I’ll deal with this one,” Angelo says, pointing the gun in [y/n]’s direction. He takes her arm roughly and leads her into one of the rooms.

“W-where are you taking her? What are you doing?” Soap asks nervously. Angelo only smiles and closes the door and locks it.

He tries to move towards the door, but Tank grabs him and pulls him into another room. Soap needed to do something, he couldn’t leave her in that room alone with that madman. It was driving him crazy not knowing what was happening to her.

“Sit,” the big man says gruffly.

The stubborn part of him wanted to say no, wanted to attack the man and get to [y/n], but he knew that his best bet was playing by the rules for now. He sits down, taking in his surroundings. He couldn’t hear anything going on in the next room. Was that good or bad?

As Tank ties him to the chair Soap asks, “So what are you going to do to me? Ask me questions? Torture me?”

The man only shrugs. When he is done tying he finally answers, “I only do what I’m told. Angelo knew you guys would show up and he seemed to be more interested in getting her. You…well, I guess I just keep you quiet while he gets what he wants,” the man finishes and smiles sinisterly.

 

Soap estimates that at least an hour has gone by and he still hasn’t heard a thing. He felt like he was going to go stir crazy if he sat there any longer.

Just then Soap hears a soft thud next door and a muffled yell. He strains against the ropes, “What the fuck! What does he want with her?!”

“Fuck if I know,” Tank answers.

He hears another shout, this one much louder. Soap yells as he strains even more against the restraints. This can’t be happening again. His partner dying while he sits there and does nothing.

“[Y/N]!!!!” He shouts her name because it’s the only thing he can do right now.

He closes his eyes and prays. Since when did he pray? It didn’t matter, someone had to hear him. _Please let her be strong…let her live. Ghost, watch over her._

Soap could hear his own heart beating. He could feel the sweat pouring down his back.

It was quiet now. No yelling, no thuds. Maybe she got away somehow.

Suddenly he hears two shots and his eyes fly open. _No…no…_

The door to the room swings open. Angelo is standing there tucking his gun back into his pants. Soap feels himself shaking. “What the fuck did you do?!”

“Oh, don’t worry, she’s young and healthy. I’ll give her about an hour to bleed out.”

Soap’s vision becomes blurry. When was the last time he cried? “I swear I’ll kill you. No matter how long it takes, no matter where I have to go to find you, _I will fucking KILL YOU!”_

“I look forward to it,” Angelo says, taking a knife out and throwing it to the floor a few feet away from Soap. “I only have one question: is it going to be before or after you bury your friend?” Angelo and Tank walk away leaving Soap tied up and alone.

“[Y/N], you stay with me! You hear me?! I’m coming for you, just stay with me!” His voice cracks and tears roll down his cheeks.

Soap takes a deep breath and lets out a heartbreaking shout that ends in a sob.

_Please don’t die…_


	9. Just Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight for your life...

**Your POV**

When Angelo took you into that room, you assumed the worst. He could have his way with you, you could fight, but you would probably die trying.

Being separated from Soap made you feel more alone than ever.

As Angelo questioned you all you could think about was Soap.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Angelo says as he brings his hand across your face again, “But you’re making me do this.”

You spit blood on the floor, “You won’t get a thing out of me. You’ll have to kill me.”

Anger flashes in Angelo’s eyes and you immediately regret what you say.

“Killing you would be no fun for me, but torture you…yes. I’d like to see you suffer. I’d like to make your friend suffer…” He knocks you out of the chair and you are totally defenseless.

You feel the gun pressed against your temple and you close your eyes.

_Keep going, Soap. Mourn for me but don’t stop looking for him…_

You no longer feel the gun against your head but you keep your eyes closed, this was it. The gun fires and pain shoots through your shoulder. You scream out, tears falling from your eyes.

The gun goes off again, this time pain shoots through your leg. You bang your head against the ground to distract yourself.

“I didn’t want to do that…” is the last thing you hear Angelo say.

You want to scream out to Soap, tell him to run, tell him to leave you.

A shout comes from far away as your drift into darkness.

 

**Soap’s POV**

He had been struggling to reach that knife for what felt like forever. The ropes were cutting into his wrists and he knew he would be in pain later but right now he needed to save [y/n].

Soap struggled and struggled until he finally got one of his hands free. He dragged himself a little further, reaching the knife with his fingertips. He cuts his other hand free then sits up to cut the ropes around his feet.

Untangling himself quickly, he stands and runs to the next room, terrified of what he might find. His heart drops when he sees [y/n]’s lifeless body lying face down on the floor, blood pooling around her.

“[Y/N], I’m here…I’m here…” Soap runs to her then feels her pulse.

She gasps and opens her eyes slightly. “Soap…”

“Don’t talk.”

“Leave…me. You have to…stop them. I…can’t…help…” She groans and shivers.

“Shut up, you’re fine and we’re both getting out of here together.” Soap said but he hardly believed himself at that moment. He realized he couldn’t do this on his own. He had to ask for help. This would probably compromise the entire operation but he refused to let [y/n] die here. They would continue after she got better… _if_ she got better.

Soap pushes her hair out of her face and she groans softly. “I’m going to get some help, okay?” He thinks he hears her respond but her voice is too weak to tell.

He runs outside, scaring a few people…then he remembered… _he didn’t know Italian._

Everyone should know what “help” means though, right? His hands were covered in blood; he was beat up. People were probably already calling for help.

People stop and stare at him. “Help please…No, no not me. Someone…in there is hurt!” Soap starts to panic. “Does anyone understand? Please…help!”

Suddenly a man emerges from the crowd on the phone. “I call for help,” the man says in broken English.

“Thank you, sir,” Soap says ready to grab the man and hug him.

It felt like he waited an eternity, but the sirens got closer and the crowds got bigger. Soap didn’t care if they couldn’t understand anymore, he would lead them to her.

“In here. Hurry!”

The EMTs rush into the hideout and to [y/n]’s side. They’re shouting and moving quickly. All Soap can do is watch as they turn her nearly lifeless body over and check for a pulse.

He can’t understand a word they’re saying but it’s all in their expressions: it’s not good. Soap says a silent prayer as the room spins around him.

The room felt too small then it felt too big. He wanted to yell at them and tell them to be more gentle but that would do no good. He was helpless. He was useless.

Eventually, they get her on the stretcher and out of the house. Soap walks in silence next to the stretcher, looking down at [y/n] every now and then. Her brows would furrow every now and then which was the only sign of life Soap could find.

She should be arguing with him right now, telling him that he was an idiot. She should be safe…

Soap climbs into the back of the ambulance and grabs her small, cold hand. “You belong here; you hear me? It is not your time to go…” It couldn’t be. He couldn’t stand to lose any other friends.

Should he be angry with himself for getting so attached? In this line of work, you lost people all the time, he should be used to it but he wasn’t.

As Soap looked down at her once again, he squeezed her hand and wished that he could take her place.

 

**Your POV**

Why was it so dark?

Why was it so cold?

Someone was trying to move you and it hurt but you couldn’t make a sound. You couldn’t move on your own but you wanted to.

Why was it so hard to move?

The voices you heard seemed close but far away. You had no idea where you were and it was hard to breathe.

Wait…were you dead? No, you wouldn’t hear voices, would you? You tried to move again but to no avail. _I’m dying…this is the end._

All the hands on you, all the voices, you just want them to go away.

Where was Soap? _Soap…_ You feel something in your hand and you feel at rest. _Open your eyes! Do something!_ You were just too weak. You fade away until everything around you is quiet again.

“It is not your time to go…”  you hear from a quiet voice. You try to respond… _nothing._ Maybe this was all a bad dream. You would wake up and laugh about this later. Something told you it wasn’t though, you were seriously fighting for your life.

What went wrong?

That wasn’t important right now. What was important was waking up, staying alive.

That voice was right; it wasn’t your time yet. You weren’t going anywhere. All you had to do was… _open…your…eyes…_


	10. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up has some positives and some negatives for the both of you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know..I'm taking forever to update. Please forgive me...

**Your POV**

You open your eyes slowly, trying to look around but every little move you made took all your energy. You turn your head slightly and Soap is sleeping in a chair across the room.

Were you dreaming? _Please let this be real._

You try to call his name but your voice is so weak. How long have you been out?

“Soap,” you say in a raspy voice.

Almost as if he can sense it, he jolts awake and looks straight at you. “[Y/N]? [Y/N]…how are you feeling?” he asks. He stands quickly and is at your side in a flash.

“Hi. I’m okay…sort of. I feel weak. How long was I out?”

His face falls, “A few days. You lost a lot of blood…scared the hell out of me.”

You try to sit up but it was too much strain on your body. “Don’t you dare try to move,” Soap commands.

“Yes sir,” you roll your eyes. “You look like shit.”

“Oh, thank you. You’re not looking so great yourself.” You both smile at each other and laugh. His smile fades and he tucks your hair behind your ear, “Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” Soap says gently.

“Getting all sappy on me now, huh?” Your voice was weak and now your eyes were filling with tears.

“I heard those shots and…I couldn’t do anything. I’m sorry. I could have…” Soap looks away from you.

“Soap, look at me. It wasn’t your fault and look, I’m alive, all in one piece thanks to you.”

“What if…” Soap starts and you shush him.

“Don’t worry about what if. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” The truth was you thought you were a goner. You don’t know how you pulled through but you were happy you did and so was Soap. You didn’t want him feeling guilty though. “You look tired.”

He looks at you and shrugs. “Sleeping in a chair will do that to you.”

“Soap, you didn’t have to stay here and watch me sleep.”

“I know I didn’t _have_ to, I _wanted_ to. What else was I going to do?”

This man was ridiculously stubborn but so were you. All you can do is roll your eyes. You shift a little and pain shoots through your body. “Oh god!” you groan.

“[Y/N] what is it?” Soap asks concerned.

“The pain meds must be wearing off.” You wince.

“I’ll get the doctor.” Soap leaves the room quickly.

By the time he gets back with the doctor, little beads of sweat have formed on your forehead and you’re breathing heavily.  You can hardly make out what the doctor is saying to you as you fade away once again.

 

**Soap’s POV**

[Y/N] was scaring him again.

“The pain meds must be wearing off,” she grimaced.

Soap had run to get the doctor as fast as he could. By the time he returned, she was pale and trembling. The doctor had administered the medicine and she had fallen asleep almost immediately.

He had a hundred questions but he couldn’t bring himself to ask them. Would she ever be 100% again? Would the pain ever go away?

Soap knew plenty of guys that said they can still feel the shrapnel or bullets moving around in their bodies or every now and then the old wounds would give them pain. He didn’t want [y/n] to feel any pain. If he could take all of her pain he would. That was impossible though. The only thing he could do was be there for her during this tough time.

What if they discharged her? Soap shook his head at that. She would never let them do that, not without a fight at least. He gives her one more look before leaving the room and going to have a smoke.

Luckily, there was no one else outside, he needed quiet.

Even if it took him the rest of his life, he would find ‘Angelo’ and kill him. No, he would torture him then kill him. He would make him suffer more than she ever would.

Soap knew he shouldn’t do things just for revenge but fuck that. He knew if Ghost was around he would agree with him.

She didn’t deserve anything that happened to her. _If only I had done something sooner. I should have told her to stay with me. Why did I agree to splitting up?_

The cigarette was burning away and Soap couldn’t even enjoy it.

_It’s not your fault,_ she had told him but he blamed himself anyway. He was supposed to protect her like he should have protected Ghost. The men and women fighting under him were his responsibility and letting them die was the worst thing he could do.

[Y/N] wasn’t dead though. _Still,_ he thought, _I could have done a better job at protecting her._

She shouldn’t be bedridden, she should be up fighting, yelling…Soap just wanted the woman he was used to back. He throws the cigarette on the ground and walks back into the hospital. He didn’t feel any better.

The doctor walks towards him and this was as good a time as any to ask questions. “Doctor, I-I have a lot of questions. I don’t know where to start…”

The doctor smiles kindly, “I understand.”

“Will she…”

“She’ll be fine, though the next few months will be very hard for her physically and mentally. She will need lots of rest and support. She definitely can’t go on any missions any time soon,” the doctor says.

Soap smiles, “Good luck telling her that. What about the pain? Will if ever go away?” he asks.

“Eventually it will but both gunshot wounds are in areas which she needs to use often. One wrong move and the pain can overwhelm her. Of course we can give her something for it but it won’t take all the pain away.” The doctor claps Soap on the back,” She’ll be fine. Once she’s able to move on her own without too much pain you guys can go back home. I know that’s what she wants the most.”

Soap smiles at the doctor, “Thank you.”

That conversation had made him feel a little better, at least he was able to ask those questions that had been nagging him.

He walks back into her room where she is sleeping peacefully. He moves the chair closer to the bed and sits, watching her intently.

She would probably call him a creep if she saw him staring at her like this. Soap couldn’t believe he was feeling this way about a woman he couldn’t stand a few weeks ago. What had she done to him?

_She’s your friend, of course you care about her._

Yeah, a ‘friend’ you had sex with. Soap feels his face get hot. _Am I blushing?_

He puts his head in his hands. They had let things go too far and now he was in too deep. They were connected in a way that they can never take back.

[Y/N] sighs and he looks up at her. She looked calm and pain free which was the most important thing to him.

Soap takes her hand in his, lays his head down and it asleep in no time.

 

**Your POV**

_You were no longer in pain. You were out of bed and just as strong as ever._

_You were back at the base and everyone was congratulating you and Soap. Alejandro Rojas had been taken down and everyone is happy._

_Soap was beside you and you smile up at him. He returns the smile but then it fades into a look of worry then outright panic._

_“She’s bleeding!” Someone shouts._

_You feel yourself collapsing and luckily Soap is there to catch you. As you cough up blood he continues to look at you. His face starts to twist and contort until he looks just like Angelo._

_Now he’s laughing at you. Everyone is laughing as you bleed to death._

_The cold metal you feel against your temple is too familiar. You hear the click and…_

“[Y/N] wake up! It’s okay.” Soap’s voice comes through the fog of your dream.

Tears are streaming down your face as you grab onto him for dear life. “Don’t let him get me…please,” you beg him.

You never liked to look weak but in this moment you didn’t care. Maybe it was time for you to be weak. There was nothing wrong with needing help in a time like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these nightmares go away..


End file.
